Running Up That Hill
by SweetLoveOfMine
Summary: AU Annie has just won her games and Snow has found out that Finnick and Annie have been in a relationship for a few years. Annie takes the decision that she will take the punishment for Finnick and in the end she becomes a sex slave to President Snow's son: Philip Snow. Just as evil as his father. How will the rest of the books continue and how will Finnick and Annie survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I was listening to a song called Running up that Hill by Bo Bruce (The Voice UK). I got the idea from this song, at the start I was going to have it as a Peeta/Katniss story, but I didn't know how to start it. It makes sense as Finnick is already in a place were he is low and can't be removed from and now Annie can be the person running up the hill.

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.  
If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

It doesnt't't hurt me.  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesnt't't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that Im making?  
You, it's you and me.

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware Im tearing you asunder.  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
Its you and me wont be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
Say, if I only could, oh...

You,  
Its you and me,  
Its you and me wont be unhappy.

Cmon, baby, cmon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
Cmon, angel, cmon, cmon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh...

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

And if I only could,  
Id make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems.

If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems...

If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.  
If I only could, I'd be running up that hill.

This chapter lines are: **Id make a deal with god, And I'd get him to swap our places.**

Rating for this fic: M (mature) violence, swearing and sex scences.

* * *

Annie's Point Of View

Standing in the middle of two peacekeepers is scary, standing in between two peacekeepers in the middle of President Snow's office is another matter. I have just returned from the arena almost an hour ago, having only seen a doctor and the odd nurse. Still not truly believing that I have won the Hunger Games. I had spent most of the time hiding with Stephen my District Partner: however, one slip and he had been meet face to face with one of Careers of District Two, who had polished him of by beheading him. No more than two days after that has the rest of us been in the flooded arena,me being the only one capable of swimming. Who had ever heard of a Victor whose skills were hiding and swimming!

As I now stood in the office the two peacekeepers by my aide , I really wish I could hide or swim at just this moments! I watched as one of the mighty doors being opened by a footman and in walked our President. He dismissed the two peacekeepers, and the door closed did he finally address me.

"Well, Annie... I have heard so much about you. You have caused much stir here in the Capital . I hear you had been rather friendly with Finnick over the years. Is it true after one of his years as mentor he had your initials tattooed on his shoulder-blade?"

"I don't really..."

"Cut the nonsense Annie... Are you involved with Finnick in anyway sexual? Are you lovers?"

"Emm... Well..."

"I'm waiting."

"Yes. it started after his second year of mentoring. We had always been friends, we were always together, we know each other."

"Annie, you understand that Finnick had broken his contract with me because of you. Annie, do you know what such punishments for such crimes as disobeying your President would be? Death Annie."

"Please... No... I'm sorry."

"Annie there's nothing you could do..."

"Take me instead. I'll do anything, please. Just leave him alone. Let him live on his own, no more visits here."

"Oh, he told you about those did he? His many appointments. Annie why would you do such a thing for Finnick? Would you be ready to take place instead?"

"Anything, please... I promise. I'll stay here."

"Anything you say. Oh Annie, I don't know Finnick has gained me so much and means a lot to us here in the Capital. You couldn't possibly want to take him away from us. Then again we could find some use for you."

"Please, I promise."

"Well, I have thought of a few things we could use you for. You would be a great addition to the local market, however, I have someone who would love a new play toy: my son."

"But is he not married?"

"She failed to give him anymore children."

"And you want me to give him children?"

"I'm glad we have a clear understanding of each other Annie."

* * *

Finnick's Point of View

I hadn't heard anything about Annie yet, and she was already out of the arena for three hours, her interview was only an hour away, I stood there standing with her stylist and prep team, but we hadn't heard a single thing back from any of her doctors, Mia, the escort for our District was pacing the halls, muttering something about keeping on schedule. A doctor finally arrived, but Annie was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Sir, please sit down while we explain the situation and your loss."

As soon as the doctor said those words, I could feel my throat sticking and feeling like I was going to be sick in the doctor's lap.

"Please Doctor, where is my Annie?"

"She swallowed a lot of water and it reached her lungs. We lost her for almost a minute. She had lost total control of her brain. She wouldnt;t have remembered anything and most likely her body wouldn't have worked. We decided that it was in everyone's best interest if we ended her suffering. "

"What...How?"

"Injection, she wouldn't have felt anything."

I bolted out of my seat and over to the waste paper bin, and brought up everything in my stomach. Everyone had their eyes on me, as they waited for me to say something.

"Can I see her?"

"We have already sent the body to disposal."

I finally broke down thinking that I had worked so hard with Annie, for Annie. Just to lose it all at the last hurdle.

* * *

Annie's Point of View

After my meeting with the President, I was sent to his son's quarters of the mansion. Philip Snow and his daughter were waiting for me in the 'drawing' room, as they called it but normal people would call it a sitting room. Philip Snow loosed a lot like his father, cold and menacing while his daughter had a calming presence. She introduced herself as Priscilla, she only looked to be eleven years old. Philip just stared at my breasts. Priscilla had requested that we all have lunch together. Philip placed me on his knee, making me feed him the different sandwiches that they were having for lunch. When he finished, my stomach started to grumble, and he let out a deep throaty laugh.

"I think I know what can help you with the hunger you have there."

He pushed me up of the chair, roughly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards another room which looked like the bathroom. I watched as his daughter watched her father drag me, as she looked down at her plate in disgust. Did she know what her father was talking about? The reason why I was here? Had he ever done any of these things to her?

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him. He just smiled at me before he twisted my arm behind my back, I gasp in pain and my stomach was slammed into the sink in front of me. I was looking in the mirror to see Philip started to kiss my shoulder as his free hand started to rub my chest. "Let go of me!" I said as I struggled but Philip brought me closer to him.

"I can do whatever I want to you Annie. Have you already forgotten your deal with my father? You are all mine." He whispered in my ear as he pressed me harder against the sink and against him. I felt him bite onto my ear as his hand started to down. I pressed my knees tightly together, trying to stop what he was trying to do. He press his hips tighter against me, I felt something hard press into my butt. I heard Philip groan, causing me to freeze. Philip noticed this and a crocked smile formed on his face he moved towards me ear. "And you're causing this." He whispered before he started to undo the tie he wore around his neck.

I swallowed as he started to unbutton the black shirt he wore. I saw more and more of his chest and stomach. He started to kiss my neck as he pulled the tie from his neck. "Hope you like rough bondage sex." He told me before he put the grey tie in front of my eyes; I felt him tighten it before he moved his hands towards my panties and started to pull down.

"Please don't do this." I cried as I grabbed onto his hands. I couldn't see the face he made, all I could do was hear and feel what he was going to do to me. My felt my bottom lip tremble as the cloth started to slide down my thigh, I tried not to sob out so I bit my lip. I heard the zip of a zipper when Philip removed his hands from me. "Please…Stop." I sobbed when Philip started to grab onto my chest, squeezing hard.

"Where's the fun in that then." He told me before he started to laugh. He then grabbed onto my hips. I cried out in pain when I felt something very big and very thick went inside of me while I was still a virgin, I knew what it was after I heard Philip groan. "Count how many times I fuck you." He growled in my ear, I felt chills and bit my lips and closed my eyes as I felt tears leak out of my eyes, it hurt so much. "Do you fucking hear me!" he growled again, I just nodded my head. "Not good enough, I wanna hear you say it with your voice." He whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes." I sobbed earned another kiss on the neck from him.

"Good girl." He said before he thrust again. I choked out one before he thrust back into me harder and I sobbed out two. When he got to 20, he started to go really hard and fast, as I counted I held onto the sink and moved my feet around his ankles. When I reached to the 600th thrust he yelled out 'Fuck.' He rested his head on my shoulder; he then kissed it before I felt the weight move.

"Is that how you like it." he said as he untied the tie around my eyes. I just kept my eyes closed and sobbed. "There is more than just that coming." He told me as he pulled out. "But it's for later." He said as he zipped his pants back up. "But that was just what I needed before they announce your death. I wouldn't want to miss your funeral now would I. At least I get to come and have many more rounds with you." He continued as he buttoned up his shirt. "I just love seeing through green eyes and knowing that they're all mine." He told him as he kneeled in front of me. I crossed my legs and my arms to cover myself better.

Philip sighs as he started to take off his jacket; I brought myself closer in a ball, fighting back tears. 'Not again.' I thought as I held onto myself by the shoulders. I opened my eyes when I felt him just kiss my cheek and put his jacket over my shoulders and buttoned it up. "Why?" I asked him as he got up. He just looked down at me before he started to walk away from me. When I knew he wasn't in the room or the bedroom I stood up on shaky legs. I held onto the sink to keep me from falling. I bent over and breathed again. When I felt my legs stop shaking I closed the door, took off the jacket. I opened the glass door of the shower and turned it on the highest and the hottest it could go but it wouldn't burn me. And washed the filth that had been left on me.

* * *

Finnick's Point of View

There was no interview this year. They watched the recap of the Games and held a service in remembrance for Annie in the Capital. Her Victor Tour was just remembrance services in each of the District's. I was a shell of myself: not even the other mentors could lift my spirit. All of my 'appointments' had been cancelled and I had been home for almost two weeks with no mention of any appointments soon. Mags had been staying over at my house trying to help my: making sure I ate and got some sort of life.

Another month passed and then another. i hadn't been requested back to the Capital in almost four months. It wasn't until today that Snow finally called me. I was told that they no longer needed my services. I would only be required to come every year for mentoring. He informed me that his son was going to be a father again, and he hoped that the child would be born in time for the next Games.

A week later I received another note from the Capital:

_'I made a deal with God.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cmon, angel, cmon, cmon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh...**

* * *

**71st Hunger Games**

Finnick's POV

The games finished with a victor for District Seven, and a royal birth. It had been almost two hours after the interview of Johanna, had the birth of a baby boy been announced. We all witnessed as Philip presented his son to his father. We were all told that the mother was doing well after her first born had given her no problems. It wasn't his wife, but most people had heard that his previous wife had found it difficult to bear children and in the end, she just disappeared. We weren't given any identity on the mother, just told that her and Philip were happy with their new born son and heir, and that she looked forward to motherhood. It was probably some poor district girl who Philip had picked up during his rounds of District One and Two.

The Victors had all been instructed to come to bring blessings to the child, as well as bring a gift, to bless their fortune. We all sat in our seats waiting on the President to arrive. Philip and Priscilla were seated waiting for Snow to come out. There was a seat between them for the mother of the child, but she never appeared. He ceremony started as soon as Snow entered, welcoming us all here and blessing his new grandson, hoping that he would bring wealth to all of Panemn. He presented the child to the council, before they presented presents and leaving a message of congratulations to him and hope for the future.

When they had finished the victors from one stood up to walk to the stage each presenting diamonds and riches of their District to the sleeping child. What would a baby do with such items? This continued on with the child receiving riches and treasures of each District. Finally, all of the Victors of District Four were called to the stage. All eight of us walked to the stage, trying to remember what we wanted to say. William, the oldest of our Victors went first, presenting a pearl necklace, hoping that the child would be just like his father and good with the women. Mags was next, presenting him a toy boat, reminding him that as soon as he was old enough hat there would be a boat waiting for him in their District. The next three went together: Bridget, Britney and Emily. Thanking the child and the family for protection, giving him robes and jewels, which they probably had been given by their lovers in the Capital. Adam and Bruno were next, giving them expensive wine and more pearls. Lastly, I was asked o step forward, walking towards the cradle which the child slept in. He had almost black hair like his father, starting to show on his head. The child suddenly awoke, to show me a set of deep sparkling green eyes.

"Annie…" I could feel the audience watch as I lifted the child out with both Snow and Philip walking towards me as I shouted into the infant's face over and over again. I watched as the child didn't cry into my face, but watched me with his eyes following my every move, with his green eyes. It couldn't be her, she was dead, she had died more than a year ago. Many people watched as peacekeepers remove the child from my arms handing him back to his father. Mags gad already reached my side, trying to hold me up as I wept.

"It had her eyes…those were her eyes…Annie…he has her eyes."

"Shh…Finnick, she's not here…she's gone. You say sorry to Philip for worrying him."

"Annie…"

"I'm sorry President, he is still coping with her death, It would been his first victor…she meant the world to him."

"These things can't be helped Mags, please take him back to his seat so we can continue."

Mags handed over my presents pf jewels and a baby blanket. We were sent back o our seats as the service continue. The rest of the Victors handed over their presents, noting unusual. They had an ending of thanks for the presents and ope that they could welcome another child into the family soon. A peacekeeper walked up to the President to tell us that the mother of the child had decided what she wanted to call her son:

Nick.

* * *

"What were you playing at out there Finnick?" One of the younger female victors asked me. "Where you trying to get yourself killed? Lifting the poor child, screaming at him, you should scream at his grandfather or father, not the poor boy…You probably scared him."

"Cashmere, leave him alone, he isn't going to respond well to you. He just had an episode, I'm sure you can understand, with your father and all…"

"You leave my father out of this. He is nothing like Finnick. He has a condition; just you leave him out of this Seder."

"Seder…Cashmere, leave the poor man alone. He needs time to think, not have you two arguing over the top of him. Come on Finnick, I think it's about time we got you home again."

I just followed Mags' voice leaving behind all of the other victors enjoying the after party of the ceremony. We walked towards the cloak room to retrieve our cots before heading to the train. After collecting al of the other District Four Victors we were able to head towards the station.

"Wait!" We all turn around to see the President's granddaughter running towards us. We all stopped and turned around to see her standing in front of us, leaning over her knees. Mags had turned to stand beside her, helping o let her gain back her breath.

"Are you ok…Penny?"

"Pricilla…Are you the District Four people? We all nodded our heads, trying to get her to tell us, what she wanted to say. "Do you all know Annie?" I fully turned around to look at her properly.

"What about Annie?" Everyone looked at me; this had been the first I had spoken since my little moment on the stage. I looked at the young girl, she could only be about thirteen years old. She had long blond hair, and dark brown eyes: the complete opposite of her father.

"She seemed like a nice lady, and I wanted to know what she was really like? Daddy says, she was a waste, I want to know the real Annie." She looked at us, not showing any sign of trying to be mean or cruel towards our lost, and I instantly wanted to tell her everything about Annie.

"What do you want to know?" I watched as she grabbed a list out of her back pocket, with a list of anything she could think of.

"Favourite colour and why?"

"Baby blue, like a bubblegum colour. She got her hands stuck in my hair when I was ten, and she had to walk around most of the District with her hands in my hair. That was the day she asked me to be her best friend." I looked at the little girl as she watched me, let out of the biggest secrets, that I had been with another woman.

"What's it like to have a best friend? I'm not allowed to go to school, and the governess, she isn't the nicest person in the world. There is someone I speak to a lot, but I don't know if she wants to be friend because of my father." She looked down at her lap, trying to play with her hands and the end of her dress. She looked unhappy, which I had never expected to find in a Capital citzen, let alone one of the members of Snow's family.

* * *

Mags' POV

I watched as Finnick continued to talk to Priscilla on the steps towards the train station, he hadn't spoken much since Annie had died and now he was talking to one of the people who would most likely be taking over the ruling of the Hunger Games when she was older. Another later, and the pair seperated ways, and we were finally allowed back towards the train. As soon as we stepped back on the train, Finnick's mood dropped and it was almost the constant reminder that Annie was dead, and she wouldn't becoming back with them to their home.

* * *

Annie's POV

Nick was sent back when he started to cry near the end of the ceremony, as he needed feed. He was a beautiful baby, but I knew that I would be a biased mother. I let him latch onto me as he began to feed, and I just stared down at the child. I couldn't believe that I was only seventeen and I already had a child. Finnick had always wanted children, and we had decided that as soon as his services were no longer need in the Capital, we would marry and try for a child. However, we never got the chance. I wonder if he saw Nick tonight, I wonder if he made the connection with the name. I would have loved to call him Finn, but he wasn't Finnick's child. There was no way I would name the child after his father or grandfather.

As I watch Nick finish and get him ready for bed, I looked down at the main hall, watching the people enjoying the night, but there was no sign of any of the Victors from Four, they had probably left early. I hadn't spoken to Philip after I had given birth. He had stood outside the door, waiting for the nurse to hand him his son or when he was ready to be presented to his father. He came in to watch him feed, but he never went to him in the middle of the night, or wanted to look after him. He would hold him, and come and collect him when he was needed or when someone came to see him. I was never allowed to be seen by anyone. The Avoxers were allowed to see me, as they could no longer speak or tell anyone that I was here. I settled Nick and I, on the rocking chair, and started to feel myself drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

We were woken up a while later, when the door sung open and in walked Philip and Priscilla. Priscilla had latched onto me as if I was her mother, and I never had to worry that she was anything like her father, she was the complete opposite: I loved her as if she was my own. I looked down to watch my sleeping son, as he didn't even notice the noise around him.

"How was your night? Do you all have fun?"

"Annie, it was amazing, all of the victors came, and some of them even danced with me. I danced with youngest Victor from One, and he thought that I was very beautiful. He even kissed me on the cheek! Right here Annie..." She pointed to her cheek and continued to be giddy with the thought of an older man paying attention to her. "He told me, that when I'm older, he might ask Daddy if I could come and visit his District. Please Daddy..."

"Priscillia, I think he might be a little old for you. Which one is he Justin, Silver, Gloss, Glory?"

"Gloss, he won three years ago, daddy please..."

"He is nineteen Priscillia that would make him six years older than you. NO!"

"But Daddy..."

"No buts!"

"Annie..."

"Priscillia..."

"You leave Annie out of this Priscillia, you here me, you are not to go near that boy and that is the end of it. Annie is not your mother nor while she make any decisions regarding you, she is here to look after her own children."

"But Daddy, she is like a mother to me."

"Priscillia, I think it is about time you went to bed, we can't have a tired Princess after her first kiss can we." Looking at the young girl I knew she wouldn't listen to me and she had suddenly got this new found energy after finding someone she thought she had fallen in love with.

"Annie..."

"I think Annie is right on this one, you will go to bed and that is final."

"Yes Daddy..." She walked over and as he bent down she kissed him on the cheek and walked over towards me and kissed me lightly on the cheek just like her father and then on her younger brother, before she headed towards the stairs and into bed. When she closed the door, Philip turned around and looked at me, and then to the sleeping child in my lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sore, but just glad that he is healthy. Do you like his name?" I had hoped that he hadn't picked up on what his name was actually short for.

"It's a good name for the future leader. Has he been doing ok since I left him?" This had been the only time I had seen any sort of emotion that wasn't negative from Philip and it was a change from his aggressive form that I had become used to, until I had got later into my pregnancy, when it could possibly have hurt his own child.

"He is a good sleeper, and he loved to feed, makes sure he gets enough alright. How was your night?"

"It was average, I just wanted to come home and keep an eye on this little man. Hard to believe that it has already been three days. I have looked forward to the day I would have a son, and now he is here."

"I'm glad you got to live your dream."

"Good night Annie."

"Good night Philip." I watched as he lift the house to go back down and join the party, it was moments like that is when I knew that Philip was a real person underneath, but they were very rare moments, and most of them were followed by a drunk Philip that night, with all of the ideas and comments he had said earlier had gone out the window and I was reminded that he was the son of our President.

I left Nick in his cradle and went upstairs to make sure that Priscilla had went to bed. I knocked on the door, see that she was already in bed and was waiting for one of her servants to turn of the lights. Her eyes light up when I walked through the door, and called me over to the bed, patting a spot beside her, wanting to tell me all about her night. She missed her mother, but she told me that her mother hadn't been much of a mother as soon as she hit the age of eight, Philip had wanted another child and the more they tried for one (or more likely she was pushed into sex with him) and the more times it came back negative, the more she pulled away from the world, and left Priscilla behind. Her mother had started to out right ignore her and started to drink. She blamed all of her problems on her daughter, and sometimes she had believed her mother, until she told her father, and she never say her again. That was one of the things that I was glad Philip looked out for his children.

"So, are you going to tell me all about Gloss?"

"No, I ran into someone else...Someone you know, and we got talking. I didn't tell him that you were here, but he seemed to be upset that you were no longer with him."

"You spoke to Finnick, what did he say?"

"He wasn't speaking to anyone until I asked him about you. He told me about you as a child, when you got bubblegum stuck in his hair, your first swim, when you were allowed to go to hte beach with him... Do you miss your parents?"

"My parents died along time ago, I lived with my grandmother, and then she died as well almost two years ago. A year before I went into the Arena. I do miss them though I miss everyone from my District."

"He misses you too..."

"Well, enough about Finnick, tell me all about Gloss!"

"Well..."

* * *

I had just settled into bed when I heard Nick starting to cry. Walking into his room, I could tell that he was hungry, people would say it was a mother feeling, or when the child kept head butting you in the boob, take your pick. I quickly feed and just as I'm about to set him down the door slides open, Philip walks in staggering around the room. He is drunk. I swallow loudly, making sure to put Nick back in the cradle, knowing that nothing good can happen now. Philip now stands in front of me for a second before his hand struck her face. I don't retaliate, or cry out in pain. Gritting my teeth and loolong slowly up Philip, who is now staring coldly back at me.

"Get up."

I just stare at him for several seconds, feeling uneasy. Philip loses his patience, seizes hold of my arm and drags me to my feet. Feeling weak, I have no power to do nothing but stumble along after him. I'm shoved into 'our' room, and the power of the push forces me onto my knees. I am dragged onto the bed and thrown onto it. Philip seizes a rag that was tucked into his pocket and tightly secures it with a knot at the back of my head. I just sit there waiting for what is coming, knowing that no amount of screaming of fighting will stop him as I just watch as he strips off his jacket. I close my eyes, not wanting to see anything what was happening to me, not wanting to know. I feel Philip's fingers scramble under her nightgown and rip off my bra. I shudder, allowing the shiver to run itself down her spine. I feel numb, a cold corpse, like I should be. Two grubby fingers forced themself into my opening and I tried to hold back my scream. A long, low tortured scream smothered by the rag. I opened my watering eyes and saw that Philip was now naked on top of me. The pain was unbelieve, just to think that a child had only recently been born, and I had been told no sex for almost two weeks because of Nick's size. They thought he was going to break my tailbone he was that big. A searing pain spread from between my legs and all across my body. I screamed in agony as he shoved himself further and harder inside of me. I started to sob, begging now, though I knew that my small, hoarse voice was inaudible because of the rag. Philip gripped onto my hair, and my back arched as another powerful blow erupted inside of me. I choke on my sobs, wailing, as I felt Philip's organism rip through my body. Philip released himself from me, just before he collapsing on top of my naked body, as I sobbed and sobbed.

"I couldn't have my son winning you over as he sucks on your breast, I wanted some of you and wanted you to remember who gave you that child." Pjilip whispered into my ear as he shoved himself inside of me once again, grinning as he finally heard my tortured pleas, and climbed off the bed. He started to suck on my boob and I could feel some of my milk releasing, and as he swallowed some of it, he spat whatever liquid was left in his mouth "I think I will let him have you boobs for a while."

* * *

**So sorry for the long delay. But I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of days, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update once again! The words for this one is:**

**But see how deep the bullet lies.**

**Thank you to all those who have been showing some sort of support for my story!**

After the 74th Hunger Games

I lost my drinking partner this year. Haymitch finally took some sort of interest in his tributes, and now he leaves me high and dry. Well, not really dry, it means that there is more for me now. I was shocked when Haymitch took an interest in his tributes even more shocked when he was able to get the both of them out alive. No one had ever done that before, let alone a couple from District Twelve.

However, the more I watch them the more I think about Annie, which in turn leads me back to the bar. Mags have been trying her best, to try and get me to sober up, but she knows it is no use. I have lost almost all hope, only knowing that I need to live on for Annie and hope that one day I can avenge her death. There has been talk around the Victors about District Thirteen and people actual living there. Some even think there will be a rebellion in the next couple of years. I however, am not as hopeful.

I think often of the President's daughter who came and spoke to me almost three years ago: asking me about Annie. She is sixteen now, the same age as Annie was when she had gone into the Games. She now has two younger brothers: Nick, who is three and Dylan who is almost a year. We were informed that the two were brothers, and they look identical to each other. No one has heard anything of a mother yet, and we probably never will. Nick, the older son has been out more than any of the other children, as he will be most likely the next leader of Panemn. Even for a young child, he is very quiet and enjoys watching the world go by. I had the pleasure of meeting him when his brother was born and I was able to show him how to tie a simple knot. A very laid back child.

Priscilla has now become the forgotten child, and we have seen her sometimes in the training centre, talking to a few of us, even though her father and grandfather forbid her to come here. She has a rebellious streak about her. All of Victors, who have met her, couldn't say a mean word about her. She is apparently too much like her mother for the both of them so they have left it that she will married to a man of their choice. As long as someone keeps an eye on her. They know that she is up to something.

I sit at the lone bar, trying to cradle my drink in my hand. I have been here since lunchtime, hoping to not have any nightmarestonight. Priscilla wakes in with a souring looking face on her.

"What's wrong sunshine? Daddy take away you pony, cut down the number of dress you are allowed to have…"

"Finnick, shut the hell up." She looks completely pissed.

"What's wrong Pris? You can tell me."

"I can't cope anymore Finnick, she is losing it."

"Who can't cope anymore?"

"My step mother, she is losing it. She won't talk to be anymore, she wouldn't look at anyone apart from Nick and Dyl. I hear her crying every night Finnick. They want her to have another child. She struggling to eat, she just sits there and lets my dad attack her. I used to be able to talk to her about anything. She isn't much older than me, only five years. What if someone hurts me like they hurt her?"

"You're the president's granddaughter, no one will hurt you."

"They know that I talk to you all. Johanna, Mags, Haymitch. They know that I don't like what happens in the Games. They think I'm the black sheep in the family. I am the black sheep in the family. I don't want them to do anything to the boys. I love them so much Finnick."

"I promise when the time comes, and its coming I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or your brothers."

"I see know why Annie love you."

"She loved me Pris."

"No Finnick…She loves you."

* * *

Many people don't understand why I haven't been put back on auction since Annie's Games. I don't understand it either, but when I watch the peacekeepers coming to collect the Victors for each of their night, it reminds me too much of what used to happen. I think about what could have happened if Annie had lived and I wasn't sold anymore. We could have been married, lived together, maybe on an island outside of District Four. If the Games had ever stopped I knew Annie would want to have children. She would have been an amazing mother to her children. The nights that don't contain my nightmares, I have dreams about what could have happened if Annie was still alive. We could have had it all.

I continue to sit at the bar and watch the repeat of the interviews that Katniss and Peeta had last night, they genuinely seemed to be in love, and I hated them for it. Why? Why they were the ones that got to live? What was so special about them that they got to live with each other? To survive together? I threw my bottle or glass whatever I was holding in my arms, throwing it at the TV screen, before it fell shattering into a million different pieces. Everyone had now turned around to watch as I feel of my seat, starting to rock backwards and forwards, covering my ears as I heard Annie screaming. In the end I realised that Annie couldn't scream and that it was in fact my own screams that were scaring me.

"Come on Finnick. I think we've had enough to drink tonight; about we head up to the room. Get some sleep before the train home." Mags said as she sat beside me trying to hold me like a mother would hold her crying child.

"It's not fair. Why do those bastards get to live? Annie was supposed to live! Not them! They should go to hell. No one cares for me! I want to die!"

"Finnick, will you just listen to yourself…" I didn't know what happened after that, all I know was that Mags was now lying on the ground holding her face, I could feel the sting on my hand. I had hit Mags.

I just sat on the ground staring at Mags, as she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. All of the other mentors were now whispering amongst themselves. Everyone knew that I had a soft spot for Mags, and she treated me like her own son.

"Finnick, I think you should head back upstairs before you cause anymore trouble."

Johanna was now leaning down looking at Mags face, trying to assess the damage I had done.

"I'm sorry… I don't know…"

"Finnick, just leave." I turned around to see Seeder looking at me. As I walked out of the room, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, whispering about me. I knew that I had done something wrong, and none of them would probably forgive me for it what so ever. I wouldn't forgive anyone that would hurt Mags, there was no way I could forgive myself.

As I stepped into the elevator, I felt enraged with what I had done. I felt the angry running through me as I hit the elevator, trying to gain some sort of reality. In the end I knocked myself out.

* * *

Annie's Point Of View

I heard someone running up the stairs, they were heading towards my room. It couldn't be Philip: one he doesn't run and two he would have much heaver footsteps. It could be any of the boys: one there are baby gates so they can't walk up the stairs and two, they were in the room with me. That could only leave one person: Priscilla.

"Annie… it's me Priscilla." I stared up at the girl, she was no longer the young innocent girl that I had first meet when I had been placed to live with her father and her. She had lost her innocence since I had come to live with her. She would hear my screams in the middle of the night, she would hear my screams when I was having Philip forced upon me. She had a first hand witness of the mess her father had made of me.

"Yes…" I could feel how raw my voice sounded, but I was going to try and be there for the person who had been there for me. She had told me a couple of times about how she had meet Finnick. She would never tell me how he was: I knew that that would mean it couldn't possible be good.

"Annie, it's Finnick, I'm worried about him… Johanna told me he hit Mags. He is losing his mind. We need to tell him that you are alive. We need to tell him, before he does something far worse."

"We can't Pris, your father and grandfather wouldn't be pleased with you would they now, they can't hear you speak like that. I wouldn't let them hurt you. You are like a sister that I never had."

"Well, I still think of you as more as I mother, but I think we could maybe just stick to being sister instead, it sounds far better than having a mother that is only five years older than me." Priscilla had now started to talk about what had happened during this years Games. I had told Philip that I didn't want the children to watch the Games as it would mean that they would have nightmares from it. He agrees with me, telling me that he was only allowed to watch the Games when he had turned seven, we both agreed they wouldn't be allowed to watch them till they were ten or there about: only when they would start doing little interviews. Priscilla hadn't started interviews and her father didn't think she should at all. He wanted her to marry, her grandfather too. However, the two men were disagreeing on if she should marry for love or for more money. Snow was winning on this one so far. Philip had started to become more gentle with me normally. I had given him something that he didn't think he would ever have: two sons, and he wanted another child. It wasn't until some of his late night drunk rough sex nights started to show to the doctor, and he was worried that my womb or cervix would rip because of the abuse, so instead he had started to hire women to have more violent night with, or he wouldn't come home if he thought that he was too drunk.

I knew that I was having another exam soon to see if I was pregnant again. I could feel in myself that I was going to have another child, however, I also felt another set of dread on me, that something horrible was going to happen to the baby.

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! Just wanted to say a big thank you for those who have already started to support me in my news!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Announcement of the 75th Hunger Games (Annie's Point Of View)

I was just putting Nick and Dylan to bed, now at four and two years old they still were sent to bed, and even if Philip wanted a servant or a nanny for the pair of them, I would never allow that. I had been very persistent that I look after my own children: I never called them ours. Priscilla had been needed publically for tonight's announcement so I was home alone. After settling the boys in their rooms I headed back out to the my own drawing room to hear the announcement. Even though I hated the Games and it reminded me too much of my own and Finnick, I still watched some of the events trying to sport Finnick. However, I knew he wouldn't be present tonight.

Philip and his father had been worrying about the new Victors from District Twelve and there were many times I could hear Philip talking to his father over the phone or in his office. Some of the Districts had started to see the two of them as rebels and many of them had started to rebel against the Districts. They wanted the two young victors to be married and hoped that they would be able to settle down the Districts down. It was sad to think that Philip's own daughter was going through something very similar. She was soon to be engaged to the First Minister's Son, after the Victor would be announced of this year's Games. He was an older man, almost fourteen years her senior. Philip had talked to me about him, he wasn't the nicest man in the world. Philip would see him on many of his night out when the two of them were trying to find women! Oh, I forgot to mention I am now four months pregnant, carrying my third child. I still had the feeling that there was something terrible that would happen to my child, but Philip had the doctor check everything, and he was going to be another perfect boy.

I watched as Philip and Priscilla were now quickly seated on the front stage, not mere ten seconds before Snow had walked in, and was starting to rhyme of the history of the Games and the previous Quarter Quells and their Victors: Lauren Brooke of District Eight and Haymitch Abernathy of District Twelve. A young child, only about two or three years older than Nick had walked onto the stage, walking over towards the box, and selecting a simple piece of paper: however, this paper contained many people's death sentence.

Snow was handed the piece of paper, and with a little grin on his face before reading out the announcement that shocked the nation:

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I felt the cup that was sitting on my stomach, had now dropped and was in pieces on the floor, I started to scream. Finnick would stand a chance at being reaped again. If, he went back in and he never came back: would I be able to live with my self. I could see that Priscilla was also starting to rebel against this decision about the Victors having to go back in. She had made friends with almost all of them, and would talk about them greatly. When any of them came to visit she would always make sure that she would meet them and at least have a cup of tea or lunch with them. They were her friends!

I continued to scream, and hyperventilate until one of the servants came in, and saw the mess of the cup, telling me that my screams had woken up the boys and that were now both crying. I ran quickly upstairs, to hear the both of them crying. How could I forget my own children? They didn't know why I was hurting, they needed me to be strong for them! As I walked in to their room, they instantly sat up in their beds, wanting for me to comfort them, and for me to tell them stories, as I held them. I quickly placed Dylan on my knee, and Nick, clung onto my side, as I dried both of their eyes, and asked them which story, they wanted me to tell them.

"The one about the nice man: when he was bitten by the crab."

"Oh, yes... now what was his name?"

"Finnick!" The both of them squealed with excitement.

"Of course. Now, where Finnick lives there is this mighty ocean, and he loves to go walking on the beach with his friend, and they would always have a race to see who was faster. Finnick, he was the fasted runner in the whole of the land, maybe even Panemn. He would always run so fast, but when he got near the end he would slow down and he would let his friend win: every time. Now one day Finnick and his friend were running along the beach, and Finnick he would always pull pranks on her, and he would always say a crab pinched him. Just like this!" The boys squealed as I started to poke the two of them in their sides: the nightmares long forgotten about!

"So there was one day, and Finnick was screaming and it looked like he was about to cry, but his friend would never believe Finnick, so she started to shout at him, telling him off! But Finnick still continued to scream and shout! So she went off and found that he had been bite by a crab: this size." I used my finger barely parting them to show how tiny the crab was! Her sons burst into tears of laughter, which also made her have a wee giggle too!

"Mummy..."

"Yes Nick."

"Who is Finnick's friend? She sounds amazing!"

"Oh em..."

"Her name is Angela. She looks a little like mummy but maybe not as pretty!" Priscilla was standing at the door with her father, they had obviously been listening for a while as Annie had been telling the story to her sons.

"I think everyone needs to head to bed, a big day tomorrow. Dylan's getting a new pair of shoes, and then we might just have a movie night!" The boys were soon settled down and Priscilla was sent off to bed, before Annie confronted Philip, l knew that I would be safe, as long as I had a child inside me there was no way, he would hurt me now: especially since it took so long to get pregnant this time.

"Philip... what's going to happen? Will my name be in the draw? I can't leave the boys, and Priscilla." I looked at him, as he looked down at the ground I already knew the answer.

"They want to get public opinion back on their side, so they think that bringing you back will do the job!"

"But, what if the child hasn't come out!"

"Don't panic! No actually know you are here! Someone will probably think it's a prank and someone will volunteer. You aren't leaving here!"

* * *

Finnick's Point of View (The Reaping)

I dressed in one of my old suits, the one I used to wear when I made my trips to the Capital! Walking towards the Justice Hall, I knew that I had a bad feeling about this years reaping! The ten of us stood there: four women and six men!

After taking my stand in the line, I waited till our escort would walk onto the stage. Finally, everyone had settled down as soon as our mayor and escort Ellie were walking out of the Justice Hall and onto the stage! No victors stood beside them, all of us in the last place we had expected. There was no speech and there was no video given by Ellie, just walked over towards the female's bowl and wished them the best luck. Her hand moved around the bowl, till it found a piece of paper she thought would be the best. Walking back over towards the pic, opening the paper and reading out the name:

"Annie Cresta." Immediately a loud gasp which among the crowd, and people were whispering amongst themselves. Annie had been died more than five years ago, the Capital are bound to know that she wasn't going in the Games. I could feel myself starting to shake, the fear of another relapse happening in front of everyone. Somewhere were Mags couldn't come and help me.

After the mayor walked over towards Ellie explaining to her that Annie had died, she looked back up to the crowd, embarrassed that she had forgotten such an event for her District. "Ok, let's get another name." She walked back over to the bowl, pulling out another name, quickly walking over towards the microphone again and reading the name out.

"Annie..." She looked back up to the crowd, running over, and opening about another five slips all with Annie's name on them, before someone shouted out that they wanted to volunteer. I couldn't make out who it was as I was now balling my eyes out: Annie. She was everywhere, I would never be able to get away from her.

I couldn't tell who had been called, as I just stood and stared as the tears, were sliding down my face at the thought of my Annie. Finally, Ellie walked over towards the male's bowl, picking the first slip out, and walking back over towards the microphone, opening up the slip, double checking the name before she called it out.

"Finnick Odair."

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! I just want to thank everyone who has already been encouraging me so far with my news.**

**Hope you all liked the new chapter, it would be amazing to hear your thought on the story, and maybe get some reviews on this story! I think it might only make 10-15 chapters: not a hundred per cent sure!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to my single reviewer of this story! I will not be disheartened! This story, will be completed! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Annie's Point Of View

I watch the tribute parade as they pass by the house, looking out for Finnick. Of course, his outfit is very revealing to us all, but it wouldn't be Finnick if it wasn't. As soon as they pass my window I run towards the television screen to continue to watch the parade. Philip, Priscilla and Nick are all down for the parade, I had allowed Nick, as he wanted to go down and see the horses, and all the colours of the costumes. When I was his age, that was all I thought about as well, now I know that it is a lot more than a pile of clothes. I watch as they are now stopping in front of the stage. Snow is about to get up and give his speech, but the camera is currently on my son. It is his first time out in public since his birth. He promised he would wave for me, but he seems to be taking it to the extreme standing on his chair, shouting. Priscilla has rushed to his side, and has now placed him on her lap. The closet reporter has come up to him, placing a microphone in his face.

"Nick, can you tell us who you were waving at?"

"I was waving at mummy. She watches the tv, she couldn't come as it's past Dylan's bedtime but I'm a big boy!"

The reporter chuckles slightly at the innocence of my son, after wants to continue the questions but Philip and Priscilldescend the man on his way! Must of the people in the Capital had been angry at the thought of many of the Victor's going back into the arena, as they believed that they had a special bond with each and every one of them. Some even thought that they should never be sent in twice, and that it was way out of order for them to be doing so.

I continue to watch as the speech from Snow ended and the chariots were once again moving off towards the Training Centre. I continue to watch the recaps with the volume down, only truly paying attention when Finnick was on the screen. A couple of hours later, and I could hear that the three of them had arrived home. Nick already shouting from the Hall at me.

"Mummy, Mummy, did you see me? I waved really hard at the camera to make sure that you could see me. They even asked me questions!"

"That's wonderful Nick. Anything else exciting?"

"I say the man you told us stories about! He wears a diaper just like Dylan: but he is bigger than Dylan, so he has a bigger diaper. Did his mother never teach him how to go on the big boy seat?"

"I don't know Nick, you will have to ask him some day!"

I looked over at Priscilla silently asking her, if the two of them had talked, but she shook her head, telling me no. I looked around also for Philip, but Priscilla was already on it and mouthed back to me that he had gone out for the night. Probably to find himself a woman.

After settling the two of them in bed, I was able to restfully sleep knowing that Finnick was safe at the moment, and hoping that something wonderful would happen so that he would get out for the second time!

* * *

The training scores had been released last night, with the interviews tonight. Finnick had received a respectable nine, however the pair from District Twelve had both received a score of twelve, which I knew was not good at all!

The interviews were different this year, all of the tributes/victors were sitting on the stage in a line, and each time it came to that person's turn they would go and sit on the seat beside Caesar, then returning to this line. I didn't may much attention to anyoneelses, interview apart from my Finnick.

"Well, Finnick Odair. So wonderful to have you back in the Capital! I haven't seen you around in a long time."

"Yeah, I took early retirement. I had a lot on my plate."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Victor that lost her life just hours after her games. Was it true that her name was called out during the reaping in Four?"

"Yes Caesar, that was true."

"Well, that's just unfortunate."

"I would like to read a poem Caesar in honour of Annie."

"Be my guest."

Finnick stood up from his chair, lifting out a piece of paper from his pocket and being to read:

_Two pairs of footprints line this sand_  
_One for you, one for me_  
_I see your hair blowing in the ocean breeze_  
_Your heart as pure as the sea_  
_The moonlight on these waves reflects_  
_the glimmer in your eyes_  
_And the bright shine of your tears_  
_as we both said our goodbyes_  
_Nothing can tear this apart_  
_Our love is not yet through_  
_I don't care how long it takes_  
_I will return to you_  
_I'll take you back, and again two pairs of_  
_footprints will line the sand_  
_One for you, one for me_  
_Walking hand in hand_

"That was beautiful Finnick. I think Annie would love it."

"I hope so too Caesar."

* * *

Priscilla Point Of View

As I sat in the crowd, and watched the interviews with Caesar, I knew this would be it. Things were happening fast, almost too fast for my liking. I had been in talks with Haymitch and some of the other rebel leaders. They had agreed to let my family, apart from my dad to be allowed to escape with the rest of those heading for District Thirteen. I hadn't told anyone who my step mother really was, as I knew that it would distract many of them from the mission especially Finnick. All they knew that she was young and from the Districts. As I watched as Katniss's dress turned itself into a mockingjay and Peeta's announcement of a wedding and their unborn child: I knew that this means war!

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! I just want to thank everyone who has already been encouraging me so far with my news.**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support**


	6. Chapter 6

Annie's Point Of View

I watched as the Games started and they were in the middle of the ocean: most of them looked terrified. Not many of the other District's had a place to find water, or an ocean that they could go swimming in. I had heard there were some rivers in District Seven and Nine, but they were very dirty, so many people stayed well away from them.

Finnick of course, took it all in his stride, and was the first person to reach the shore. Katniss, the girl from District Twelve wasn't far behind him. This of course was unusual as she came from a coal mining place, there wouldn't have been any opportunities to go for a swim there. In the end the two of them became part of the alliance, and they helped one another, waiting and helping the members of each of their Districts: Mags and Peeta.

I watched for many days after that. Rotating from watching the Games, looking after my children and going to doctor appointments for the new baby. I couldn't believe this would be my third child. I knew that it was very strange for someone my age to have had so many children. Many of the people in my District would only be having their first child in another year or so.

Many people in the District's didn't like the idea of having children as it meant that there was another mouth to feed and also that there was the chance of them heading into the Hunger Games. Who would willing put their children into the Games? Ok, maybe someone from District Two or something like that.

Something was up with Priscilla she was on edge at the moment as she started to become more and more stress as the days went on.

She was tense and continue to add more and more as the days went on. But then again, those were her friends in that Arena so it was understandable. She would now come home late at night, smelling of alcohol but she hadn't drank anything. Thank the Lord. She told me she was just hanging about trying to do something with here life. I'm sure she was probably just worried about the marriage that would be taking place after the Games soon. We hadn't heard yet who she would be marrying, all we knew that she would be married before the end of the next month. I just wished there was something I could do to help her.

Priscilla's Point of View

I had spent all of my time with Haymitch up in the control room, there were very few mentors here, as many of the further out Districts had only one or two Victors who were now in the Games. Haymtich had confirmed my suspicions that the rebellion would be soon. I knew we only had a matter of hours left. I knew that I had to get my family out, well everyone expect my father, I knew that they would try and stop us, if they knew what we were doing. I hadn't told Annie anything, in case something was to happen, and she would end up with the blame, she had been there for me for many times with my father, and I was going to be the one that would protect her now.

As I walked in to the mentor's room, the atmosphere was tense as I watched Katniss spilting up with Johanna, while Peeta, Finnick and Beetee stayed together. I looked towards Haymitch who was running around looking for something. I coughed slightly trying to show my presence.

"Darling, we need to go… It's happening."

"I thought you said we would have another day. What happened?"

"We need to know, the District are ready. We are ready."

"I need to go and get them. I need to get my family Haymitch."

"Sweetheart, someone has to go with you. What if someone sees you trying to leave with the boys? More importantly your step mother? She has never left that room, someone is bound to know something is going on."

"Haymitch, I need to go."

I ran back out the door, heading towards the suit were my family were. I need to get them out and quickly head back over towards the apartments. I screamed for Annie and the boys to come on. Annie waddled in and was staring at the screen, Katniss was just about to shoot, we needed to get out of here.

"Annie we have to go. You grab Dylan, I'll take Nick, we have to hurry."

"Where?"

"There's no time for that. Just hurry."

We ran out of the apartment carrying a child each. We had just about reached the place when Haymitch was running towards us. He say Annie, and he instantly knew who she was. He kept running towards us grabbing Nick from Annie's arms, as she struggled to keep up with us. Then again she was almost six and a half months pregnant. Haymitch had just ran onto the hoovercraft that would be taking us, with Nick in his arms, when I heard Annie screaming. She was beign held down by three peacekeepers, and another three heading towards me and Dylan. I ran striaght towards Haymitch, handing him Dylan.

"Go, I'll stay here. You need to go. We will be fine."

Haymitch tried to grab me to put me on the hoovercraft, but I was already out of his grasp as I ran back towards Annie. The peacekeepers surrounded us, as the hoovercraft flew away with my brothers.

I wake up in a cold and dark room, hearing moaning beside me. I look around, trying to see what is happening and where I am. I look out directly were I am and see bars, and more bars. I'm in a cell.

"Annie… Are you there?"

"Priscilla…"

"Johanna… what are you doing here? You should be in District Thirteen."

"Things didn't work out, and we ended up being trapped and brought back.

"Who is the we?"

"Peeta and me. Everyone else is on their way. Who were you trying to talk to? Your step mother she hasn't woken up yet, neither has Peeta yet. Who is she? She hasn't turned around yet, so I can't see the damage they might have done. She was pregnant again wasn't she? They might let her out."

"I was meant to leave with Haymitch and my family, they were able to get the boys, but they had her, I couldn't leave without her. She needs someone to be here with her."

"She would have been fine here, Philip would have looked after her."

"If Finnick knew that I left her here, he would have killed me. He doesn't even know about her."

"Priscilla what are you on about?

"She's Annie."

" Shut up! She is meant to be dead. Five years ago. Before my time, she was proclaimed dead, even the president said so. Finnick, even told me."

"She made a deal with God."

"That was the note Finnick got."

"My grandfather found out that Annie and Finnick were in some sort of a relationship and decided that he would try and use it against Finnick. Annie got to him instead, and offered up something that he couldn't deny. She told him, she would do anything, and he knew that she would do it to protect Finnick. He decided to give her one chance, she gave birth to Nick, an heir. Each time she was allowed to stay."

"I don't believe you. They probably lied to you."

"The moment Annie died Finnick didn't have to do anymore of his visits and he was allowed to stay at home. She named her first son after him: she wanted to call him Finn but that would be obivious, so she named him Nick: short for Nicholas but to those who really know him: Finnick. Why do you think Finnick freaked out at the ceremony. Apart from the hair, he is the spitting image of Annie"

"Oh my word. She stayed all this time to protect him. Did she not see what happened to him?"

"Johanna, shh she's waking up."

Annie's Point Of View

I could hear voices coming from across the room. I instantly knew one of the voices as Priscilla's but I couldn't tell who the other voice was. It was defiantly a woman though. I remember everything that happened though when we were trying to get away from the Capital, as who looked to be the District Twelve Mentor's grabbed Dylan out of my hands. He later then took Nick out of Priscilla's arms. He tried to get her to come with him as well but she came back for me.

I felt sorry for her, she had been trying to run away and I knew that things would no longer be good for the girl. From what I could guess we were currently in the prison cells of the Capital: which also meant that she was here also.

I hoped that Finnick had got out of the Arena, that he was safe. From what the girl was telling Priscilla, I knew that everyone apart from her and Peeta had gotten out of the arena alright. Finnick would be safe, and hopefully he had the children as well. I hoped Haymitch recognised me and would be able to tell Finnick that they were mine, and that nobody would harm them in anyway.

I could hear someone moaning in the cell beside me, as I looked over to see a young man in the cell: he must be Peeta. He opened his eyes, to reveal a bright blue eyes, staring right at me.

"Hello!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Annie."

"Why are you here?"

"I tired to escape with my children."

"Why?"

"I'm Philip Snow's baby maker. I was the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games."

"I thought you were meant to be dead. We had a ceremony in our District. It had been my first reaping when you died."

"No, I am very much alive. Peeta, what is happening? I just remember trying to run, and then we are here."

"I don't know Haymitch wouldn't tell me or Katniss anything anymore. Everything was getting out of control when we left, so I don't know what was happening here when I was gone. You are having another baby soon."

"I'm almost six and a half months. It will be my third child. The two boys are going where your friends are at the moment. Priscilla made sure that they would be safe."

He was about to answer when we heard the sound of a door, slamming and closing, angry noises and heavy footsteps, walking down the cells.

"We need AC34 and PS78 in the main hall while we have JM26 and PM67 in the experimentally room. Handle them with care at the moment."

They didn't seem to understand what handling with care meant as we were all dragged out the door, the three others kicking and screaming. I just screamed, by now large stomach wouldn't allow me the pleasure of kicking people. Finally each one of us reached a point when they placed something over us, and everything went blank.

Finnick's Point Of View

We had lost Johanna and Peeta, we were expecting the hovercraft from the Capital any minute now. I knew that Priscilla should be on that one with her step mother and her two younger brothers. I needed to see who this woman was, and hopeful reunite her with whatever family she had to leave behind when Snow had taken her from her home.

Announcement was played over the sound system that they had arrived at that anyone who could was to head over and check and see that everything was alright. Everyone but Katniss had no injury from the blast when the arrow went in to the arena, but then gain she had been the closest to it.

Whenever I arrived at the landing station, everyone was already in steps trying to find what needed done. I looked around for Haymitch, but was told that he was in one of the many rooms up in security. I raced up there to see how the mission had went as no one really knew what had happened.

I walked in to the room that I had been told to find Haymitch standing there with two young boys. I had seen one before he was the grandson of the president and the other must be his younger brother: no more than two years old.

"I know you. Mummy talks about you all the time, whenever I can't go to sleep she tells me stories about you. You were really good friends with my mother."

"Oh, I don't think I can remember her at the moment." I looked over towards Haymitch looking some sort of explanation as to where Priscilla and the mother of the two boys where. He walked us away so that children couldn't hear us.

"I think you need to look at the taps. We got a good look at the mother of the two boys."

"Where are they?"

I watched as I say Priscilla carrying the older boy in her arms with a young woman, obviously pregnant carrying the smaller boy in her arms. I couldn't see her face, as the child was in the way. I watched as Haymitch lifted the younger boy from her, and ran back towards the hovercraft. I watched as Peacekeepers came out of nowhere and had the young woman in their grasp, as she tried to struggle against them. Priscilla had just tuned around to see this, and ran fast towards the hovercraft leaving the smaller child and then running back towards the woman. It wasn't until then that I really saw the woman's face. She had aged slightly, however there was more volume to her hair and even though she was pregnant you could see that even before that she had gained more weight.

"Annie…"

Well I am sorry about not updating recently; the joys of being eight weeks pregnant! Sick as a dog! I had my firat scan! Will need to get photos up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I am sorry about not being able to update this story and all my other stories like I should be doing! Well, I am almost sixteen weeks pregnant. Going for my scan in a few days to see what we are having. I think we might be having a little boy, just this wee feeling. I would like to thank everyone who contacted be during my long delay, asking questions about my stories and asking how my pregnancy is going. My boyfriend now regrets knocking me up, as I am now as sick as a dog most days. I had my finally music exam last week, and was sick before entering and as soon as I walk out the door, was sick right in front of the person waiting to go next. I would hope that the poor boy got some change of clothes and maybe special consideration since some pregnant woman through up all over him!**

**Some of my friends have decided that I needed a holiday for my birthday which was on Saturday by the way! So on the 20th June I will be heading to Lazorate for 2 weeks. I have been told that there is wifi. However, I am not a 100% sure that I would want to be using their internet, wouldn't want to have some hacker or virus on my computer now would we! I will be bringing my laptop so I will be able to write something, just it probably wouldn't be up until after the holiday. **

**After this I have a few speaking arrangements which I must attend to! You all weren't expecting that were you! Yes, I have a few youth events that I have to speak at with my new job! So, I will not be able to write during the middle of the day when that is happening!**

**So, now that you can see that I actually do something in the real world, you will all know that I have something to do, and that I am not just having a writer's block or being rude, I have many different ideas for my stories and I clearly think them through before starting them, it's just I am a very busy woman and I need to get everything under control before things start to get busy in our household with the little one heading our way very soon!**

* * *

Annie's Point of View

I hear the guards opening the door as they shout out different instructions towards each other. One of the men walk towards the door of my cell, twisting the key and open the door with a loud creek. I try my hardest to shuffle further into the corner of my cell, hoping that he might leave. He walks quickly towards me, grabbing my forearm forcefully. I squeal out, trying my hardest to fight against him.

"Will, you know you need to be gentle with that she carries special goods. The president wouldn't be happy, if it got back to him that you are hurting his grandson!"

"Yes, sir."

He grabs my once again by the arm and this time I sink my teeth into his skin to get him away from me and my baby. I barely broke the skin, but instantly I feel the back of the man's hand across my face. The loud smack echoes throughout the room, and down the corridor. I push myself once again away from the man, trying to find my safe place in the far corner of the room, trying by best to hid my face.

"Are you trying to get us killed? If we show up with her, looking like we smacked her around, what are going to say to Philip then? She needs to be upstairs almost five minutes ago."

The older man walks towards me, kneeing down beside me, trying to remove the hair that is laying over my face.

"Come on sweetheart, the quicker we get you upstairs, you have your chat with Philip and his father then you can back down here into your cell, and you might have something to eat. All depends on how well everything goes upstairs."

"Can...everyone...have...something... to...eat?"

"We have to wait and see." He quickly pulls me up onto my feet and walks me out and down the corridor. This has been the first time I have been out of my ceel since the first day we arrived. I can't remember anything about the first time we taken from the cells. It was just really them looking us over and asking the others questions. I was in so much panic that I just sat there and didn't really think anything through then. Everyone else leaves their cells every day, being asked more and more questions, all of them coming back with more cuts and bruises on them than when they left. I don't understand what is going on, all I hope is that my babies are all ok. All of the other cells are free and doors are wide open. I see blood on the floor of many of them, but I know that everyone is still alive as I hear their cries, screams and shouts during the night. I quickly follow behind the 'nicer' man, trying my hardest to walk, rather than waddle.

We keep walking down different corridors and making different turns when we come to some door. Finally, we end up at a familiar door. It's hard to believe after my Games almost five years ago. I know have two little boys and another on the way. The man in front reaches for the doorknob opening it for me, and nodding his head for me to head on in. I walk in to the room to see Philip and Snow standing both sitting on one of the sofas in the office, with an single seat across from them.

I am moved around the room to sit down on the seat, no one talking until the two men stand behind my chair. Philip is the first to speak.

"Where are the boys? Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You let them go with a drunk old man, and was led with the belief of a silly rebellious teenager, who was not better than her mother, and look where that got her?" Philip yells at me, as I try and move more into my seat. Snow places his hand in front of his son calming him instantly.

"Annie... would you care to tell me what happened on the day that all of this happened...take your time...don't miss a single detail."

"It was just slightly after lunch, I had just finished feeding the boys and was going to be putting Dylan down for his nap. I was going to start teaching Nick some more math, we finished the alphabet last week..." I could feel tears starting to run down my cheeks, as I think back about my babies and how they could be anywhere right now. Snow quickly hands me a handkerchief, trying to get me to continue the story. "Priscilla came running in, tell me that we needed to go, telling me to get the boys. She grabbed Nick, and started for the door. I ran straight to Dylan. I didn't think what was happening. I thought maybe something had happened and it wasn't safe. I hadn't seen her like that ever, so I thought something had happened. I followed her down a few corridors, I didn't really know where I was, I had never been to those parts before. There was a plane, I just remember someone lifted Dylan out of my hands, he recognized my face, and then ran back towards the plane. Some people tried to stop me, but all I could think about was that by babies weren't with me."

"Thank you Annie. That explained a lot of things now."

"Do you know who took them?"

"We think it was some of the other victors with Katniss as their leader. We believe they are trying to throw me out of my power."

"So, the boys will be ok then?"

Philip stands up, and quickly walks towards me: "You think the children will be safe with them, a bunch of murders, people who think they can win this way because we gave them some power. I bet your friend Finnick will have them killed the moment, he finds out who the parents are. Why would he allow anyone else to have children with his beloved Annie? You are worthless, you probably knew all along what was going on and you wanted to get away from me. What have I ever done to you? I gave you and our children a better life than they could have if you went to District Four. As soon as you have given birth to my child, I want you dead."

"Philip, you don't mean that, you could have many more children with Annie. She would need to feed the next child."

"I want her gone."

* * *

Finnick's Point of View

I have watched the tapes for almost two hours, making sure that it is Annie. Getting different people to also identity that it was Annie. I couldn't have my head making fun of me again. I had another chance of having her with me again, and it had slipped through my fingers. I need to go and get her now, before they could do anything to her. Haymitch arrived back looking me up and down.

"When are we going back for them? We need to be there as soon as possible."

"We can't go back. We need to wait. The Capital are on alert thinking that we will be back because we left them. Katniss wants us to go back for Peeta, but we need to get intelligence on where they are staying and how we can get them and when. We can't go now we wouldn't be able to get everyone out and back. We need a plan of attack. The more important matter is what are we going to do with the two boys. They want their mother, and we can't tell them anything. Philip and Snow is going to be on the hunt. Coin is going to want to use them as bait, but Annie and Priscilla would want them to stay here and not to be put in harms way. Are you agreement with that?"

"I agree. What is going to happen to them?"

"There is no real plan for them. Just keep them in the hospital beds, we have no adult who wants to take them on..."

"I'll take them. It's what Annie would want for the both of them. I would be able to have a bit of Annie with me, and they would be able to have someone to look after them."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? I don't think anyone will believe me, when I tell them that Finnick Odair wants to look after a four year old and an almost 2 year old. They will be up most of the night, looking for their mother, being able to change them, clean them and feed them."

"It couldn't be that hard could it."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into kid."

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and any other story that you might read which I have. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and would love to see some more reviews from you all, to help me get through the next couple of weeks and maybe we could have many more updates ready for when I come back from Lanzorate. (I have no idea how to spell this place, and I am going to be a lazy pregnant student and not look it up). If there is any questions about this story or if there is anything that you think I should add to this one or another I would love to hear what you think/want.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
